Something about us
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] Tres años. Tres malditos años fue lo único que necesito Vicious y sus Dragones Rojos para ser los hombres más temibles de Marte y de casi todos los planetas que aún seguían en órbita. Tres años en los cuales había tenido que hacer lo que fuese para sobrevivir a la nueva jerarquía y reglas. Tres largos años desde la partida del imbécil de Spike de la Bebop. [Reviews, please]


**Esta historia está inspirada en la obra "Cowboy Bebop" de Yukata Nanten y distribuida por los estudios Sunrise y Bandai Visual. Por ende los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que soy propiedad de Sunrise y Bandai Visual.**

" **Something about us"**

 **Sesión 1**

 _Faye Valantine_

Tres años. Tres malditos años fue lo único que necesito Vicious y sus Dragones Rojos para apoderarse de casi toda la galaxia, junto con todas las puertas hiperespaciales que conectaban las principales colonias espaciales de los pocos planetas que quedaban en órbita de nuestro sistema solar. Tres años en los cuales había tenido que hacer lo que fuese para sobrevivir a la nueva jerarquía y reglas. Tres malditos años desde la partida del imbécil de Spike de la Bebop, al muy egoísta no le importó el hecho de que lo considerábamos parte de un equipo, inclusive parte de una familia. Tal vez después de todo sintió la necesidad de salir huyendo cuando comenzó a sentirse parte de una.

«Típico de él—me llevé un trago de vino a los labios—El salir huyendo del compromiso era parte de su escénica»

Solté una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar nuestro último encuentro en los pasillos de la Bebop. Recordé el día el cual mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar sus insensible palabras de despedida. Ese día en el cual enterré cada maldito sentimiento por él en lo más profundo de mi alma.

 _-Flashback-_

— _Te dispararé antes de que puedas salir por esa puerta—dije apuntando mi arma directamente tras su espalda._

 _Spike se dio la media vuelta para verme directamente a los ojos mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos._

— _Tengo que irme—replicó con media sonrisa._

— _No tienes que ir solo—escupí entre dientes._

— _Es mí pelea. No la de ustedes._

— _¿Por qué demonios no puedes entender que no estás solo en esto?—le pregunté sin intenciones de apartar mi arma de su dirección—Te necesitamos._

 _Spike sonrió ampliamente y se acercó lentamente hacia mi dirección. Tanto que provocó que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetro hacia atrás y apartará mi arma de su dirección._

— _¿Me necesitan o me necesitas?—soltó de golpe, una vez que acercó su rostro a centímetro de distancia del mío._

 _Pude ver más de cerca el distinto color que adornaban sus ojos cafés rojizos y sentí un poco de nervios al estar tan cerca de su aliento._

— _Sí me dices que me necesitas… No dudaré en salir vivo de esto._

 _Apreté mis labios al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Él muy cabrón aún mantenía su rígida y firme postura en medio de la intensa situación. Algo que encontraba muy interesante en su personalidad, por cierto. Aparté mis ojos por un segundo antes de ser capaz de articular palabra alguna._

— _Yo…—no fui capaz de continuar esa oración._

— _Eso pensé—salió de sus labios antes de darse la media vuelta y seguir con su camino. No sin antes depositar un leve beso sobre mi mejilla._

— _Espero verte luego, Faye Valentine—elevó la palma de su mano para despedirse y agregar: —Después de todo reconozco que disfruté mucho de tu compañía._

 _Y sin decir más, salió definitivamente de la Bebop._

 _-Fin de Flashback-_

Ese día decidí que estaba muerto para mí. Qué no le iba a dedicar ni uno más de mis pensamientos, pero me equivoqué totalmente. No había ni un maldito día que no pensará en él. Deposité mi copa de vino sobre la barra y solté un leve suspiro de resignación. Enderecé mi espalda y giré sobre mi lugar para tener una mejor vista del Casino. _"Noir",_ ese fue el nombre que el líder de los Dragones Rojos eligió para su santuario.

—¿Larga noche?—se escuchó la voz de unos de los hombres de Vicious.

Le miré por un segundo antes de confirmar de qué se trataba de Lin.

—Recordando viejos tiempos—respondí soltando una leve risita.

—Sabes que si el señor Vicious te ve sin mi compañía, no viviré para darle una explicación lógica del por qué estás aquí, expuesta—mencionó antes de llevarse un trago de su vino a los labios.

—¡Relájate, Lin!—exclamé soltando un leve suspiro en medio del sermón—Siempre he sido capaz de convencer a Vicious y poner las cosas a mi favor—confesé dibujando una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

Lin aclaró su garganta por un segundo antes de replicar ante mis últimas palabras.

—Demasiada información—replicó el chico de ojos azabache.

Le miré por un segundo antes de mostrarle mis dientes y echar mi espalda hacia atrás antes de volver a recuperar mi postura original.

—No lo entiendo, Lin—me atreví a verle directamente antes de proseguir—No logro entender porqué un buen hombre como tú terminó trabajando para un bastardo como Vicious.

—Estoy en deuda con él—soltó un leve suspiro antes de replicar—Larga historia.

—Por qué no me sorprende—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de poner mis ojos en blanco—Aún así no consigo encontrar una buena razón para que estén en deuda con ese idiota… Grencia, Shin, Julia, tú—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—sí lo único que Vicious ha traído a sus vidas es miseria, problemas y más problemas.

Lin soltó una leve risita en medio de mi largo discurso de desagrado por Vicious.

—Usted también debería estar en deuda.

—Sí lo mencionas por el simple hecho de que me perdonó la vida por ser una mujer bella, te equivocas—dije en tono neutro—Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente el por qué estoy aquí, a servicio de Vicious.

—Lo sé perfectamente, es por Spike Spiegel.

Al escuchar el nombre de ese imbécil fue inevitable que mi sangre comenzará a hervir.

—Vicious siempre deseó lo que Spike tenía y por alguna estúpida y extraña razón, se enteró de lo nuestro—pausé por un segundo para reflexionar en mis próximas palabras—, más bien de lo que supuestamente hubo entre nosotros—me corregí inmediatamente—, pero eso tristemente Vicious nunca lo entenderá.

—El señor Vicious la ha tratado muy bien. No entiendo el por qué de su desagrado.

—Lo ha hecho sólo porque nunca dejará ir a Spike—repliqué inmediatamente—Soy lo único que lo conecta con él, y así será hasta que logre deshacerse de él… está un poco obsesionado con Spike.

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación antes de volverme en mi lugar y posar las palmas de mis manos sobre mis mejillas en señal de derrota.

—Sé escucha por el mundo bajo de que Spike está vivo y sigue activo como mercenario.

Le miré de soslayo por un segundo antes de reaccionar ante su último comentario. Eso era algo que ya sabía, pero que me negaba a aceptar.

—Qué curioso que lo menciones… Sí para mí ha estado muerto por más de tres años—repliqué antes de vaciar mi copa de vino de un sólo trago y levantarme de mi lugar para arreglar mi vestido rápidamente—Sí me disculpas, tengo una cita importante a la cuál asistir.

Lin imitó mi movimiento y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente señorita Valentine ¿Por qué cree que estoy aquí? —dijo antes de apartarse de mi lugar e indicarme con su mano extendida el camino cuál seguir.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

.

.

El restaurante era muy elegante y estaba decorado al gusto del propietario: Vicious. A pesar de ser un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos, tenía que reconocer el hecho de que era todo un caballero cuándo se trataba de cortejar a una dama. No digo que yo lo sea, pero así es cómo me ha hecho sentir estos últimos tres años que he pasado a su servicio, pero bien, ya sabía perfectamente que lo hacía sólo para mantener vivo el recuerdo de su victoria sobre su antiguo colega: Spike Spiegel.

—Voy a empezar a creer que tienes una cita con el menú, mi querida Valentine—se escuchó su voz a través de la mesa.

Le miré por un segundo antes de dibujar una amplia sonrisa de falsa disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho… es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a estos lugares tan elegantes—le dije mientras depositaba el menú sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—No, querida, es el lugar que no está acostumbrado a recibir a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Sonreí mucho más amplio al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Por favor, Vicious. No tienes que hacerme sentir bien con tus halagos.

Vicious soltó una leve sonrisa ante mi último comentario.

—Jamás he tenido la necesidad de mentir.

Nos miramos fijamente por un segundo antes de que el camarero interrumpiera nuestra intensa conexión del momento al depositar dos copas de Vino sobre la mesa.

—¿Listos para ordenar?

—¿Podría traerme pollo a la parrilla, por favor?—pidió Vicious con su imponente voz.

—Por supuesto, señor y ¿Para la señorita?

Dudé por un segundo antes de por fin decidirme por el platillo de esa noche.

—Yo ordenaré lo mismo, por favor.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al toparme con Jet frente nosotros.

—Enseguida.

Llené mis pulmones de aire por un momento antes de tratar de relajarme. ¿Qué demonios hacia Jet acá? Sí hacía más de dos años que no sabía nada de él. Y eso era lo mejor, porque sí Vicious se enterara de quién era él en realidad para Spike y para mí, no estaría tomando nuestra orden en estos momento.

—Necesito ir al tocador, en seguida regreso—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios antes de levantarme de mi lugar para dirigirme directamente al baño de damas, claro, no antes de que Lin me escoltara por ordenes de Vicious.

Entré rápidamente al tocador sin darle la oportunidad a Lin de qué abriera la puerta por mí, como era su costumbre. Miré mi reflejo por un segundo antes de escuchar que alguien había utilizado el sanitario, ya que se escuchó el jalar de la palanca.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás loco? Si Vicious llega a reconocerte no vivirás para contarlo otro día.

Mi ex colega de la Bebop salió del baño mientras se abrochaba la bragueta antes si quiera de responder a algunas de mis preguntas.

—Tranquila, Linda—por fin replicó mientras se lavaba las manos—Creí que estarías contenta de verme.

—Lo estoy, en verdad, pero recuerda que Vicious sólo necesita chasquear los dedos para que estés tres metros bajo tierra.

Jet terminó de secar sus manos para después sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, encenderlo y posar sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—He sido muy cuidadoso ante los hombres de Vicious—dijo mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios—Sólo he venido a decirte que iré tras Spike.

Nuevamente mi sangre comenzó a calentarse con sólo escuchar el nombre de ese idiota. Al parecer faltaba mucho tiempo para poder dejar de sentir algo al momento de escuchar su nombre.

—Qué extraño que lo menciones, sí para mí Spike Spiegel ha estado muerto por los últimos tres años.

Pude escuchar la burlona risita de Jet gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? —le pregunté mientras entrelazaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho en señal de reproche.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras—evadió la pregunta original y enderezó su espalda para apagar el cigarrillo antes de agregar: —¿Algún mensaje para Spike de tu parte?

—Dile que se mantenga muerto—no dude ni por un segundo en mis palabras—, cómo lo ha hecho estos últimos años.

Y sin agregar más, me giré en mi lugar y salí apresuradamente del baño de damas, no sin antes volver a recuperar mi firme postura para que Vicious no sospechara nada.

—De tu parte, Linda—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Jet antes de que abandonará por completo la habitación.

Traté de estar lo más calmada posible para evitar que Vicious notará mi incomodidad del momento anterior.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida?—preguntó para captar mi atención lográndolo con éxito—Pareces un poco alterada ¿Alguien se atrevió a hacerte algo?

Sonreí débilmente al escuchar sus protectoras palabras. Sí que sabía cómo mantenerme tranquila y relajada ante cualquier situación.

—No, claro que no, querido… es sólo que la cena no me cayó bien—repliqué más relajada ante su intensa mirada—No quiero ser descortés, pero me gustaría retirarme.

—Sólo lo necesito que lo seas en la cama—salió de los labios del líder de los Dragones Rojos antes de llevarse un trago de vino a los labios.

Reprimí un quejido gracias a sus últimas palabras, sin embargo fui capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente sin llegar a armar un escándalo por ello.

—Siempre lo he sido—dije seductoramente y me atreví a dibujar una sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—De igual manera estábamos a punto de terminar, ya que tengo asuntos importantes que supervisar—replicó mientras le daba una señal a Lin para que me ayudará a levantarme de mi lugar—No esperes por mi despierta.

Le miré por un segundo antes de reaccionar ante su última oración.

—Nunca lo hago—fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de dedicarle un pequeño beso al aire.

Vicious solamente fue capaz de sonreír ampliamente antes de mi partida.

.

.

La vida había sido amable conmigo, no me podía quejar, ya que vivía rodeada de lujos, dinero y joyas. Todo lo que una mujer ordinaría querría tener, sin embargo era algo que no me satisfacía en estos momentos. Lo único que había hecho para sobrevivir desde que desperté de mi profundo sueño fue cazar criminales con la ayuda de mis ex colegas, Spike, Ed y Jet. Deposité mi copa de vino a un lado de la tina de baño, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás e intenté relajarme por un momento, pero de repente apareció nuevamente un recuerdo del cabrón de Spike.

 _-Flashback-_

— _¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto Jet en volver con la comida?—pregunté mientras estiraba mis largas piernas sobre el sofá amarillo._

— _Recuerda que corría el riesgo de quedarse sin combustible—replicó Spike mientras depositaba las cartas sobre la mesa—Y creo que eso fue lo que paso._

 _Le miré de soslayo por un momento antes de que se me ocurriera una magnífica idea de matar el tiempo mientras Jet llegaba con la despensa._

— _Te propongo algo—comencé a hablar justo en el momento que enderecé mi cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura de Spike—Juguemos una partida de Poker._

 _Spike dejó escapar el humo que salía de su cigarrillo para después meditarlo un poco._

— _Sí no tengo otra opción—replicó soltando un soplido de resignación._

— _Sí gano, serás mi esclavo por una semana—le propuse._

— _¿Y si tú pierdes? —preguntó Spike en medio de la duda._

— _Seré tu esclava._

 _Spike sonrió ampliamente al escuchar mi respuesta._

— _Acepto._

 _Pasaron más de dos horas hasta que llegamos a la partida final en la cual se decidiría quién sería esclavo de quién._

— _Bien, Spike, te recomiendo que te visualices lavando mi ropa y preparando mi cena por una semana—dije confiada por las cartas que sostenía en mí mano._

 _El ex miembro del sindicato de asesinos sonrió levemente al mirarme con ojos de decepción._

— _Es exactamente lo que tú harás por mí, linda—confesó con malicia._

 _Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados antes de ver su partida perfecta._

— _¡¿Qué?! Eso es trampa._

 _Spike sonrió ampliamente y recargó su espalda ante su inminente triunfo._

— _No todos usamos las mismas técnicas que tú, querida._

 _Apreté los dientes en señal de fastidio y arrojé las cartas encima de la mesa._

— _Eres un cretino._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Comenzamos?_

 _Una vez que preguntó, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta._

— _¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!—pregunté exaltada por la inesperada acción por parte de mí colega—¡Eso no era parte del trato!_

— _¡Tranquila! Hay necesidades que sólo una mujer puede ayudarme a mitigar—dijo y terminó de dejar expuesto su delgado, pero marcado abdomen._

 _Tomé un profundo respiro al escuchar sus últimas palabras y fue inevitable que mi sangre comenzara a hervir por mis venas._

— _No sé de qué va todo esto, Spike, pero de una vez de digo que no voy a caer en tus estúpidos jueguitos—elevé el tono de mi voz a la vez que me levanté de mi lugar para verle directamente a la cara._

 _Spike soltó una leve carcajada ante mi reacción exasperada._

— _Sólo necesito que me ayudes con un masaje._

 _Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza al estar pensando en otras cosas._

— _Pues por ahí hubieses comenzado, imbécil—crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho en señal de reproche._

 _Spike solamente sonrió ampliamente ante mi infantil ademan y continuó su camino rumbo a la habitación. Obviamente, tuve que seguirlo, ya que necesitaba cumplir una apuesta._

 _-fin del flashback-_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sólo para toparme con la fría pared de la habitación de baño. Solté un leve suspiro y decidí salir de la tina, enredé mi cuerpo y cabello con una toalla y salí de la habitación para toparme con la silueta Vicious sentado sobre la cama.

—Vicious, no te esperaba esta noche—dije sorprendida por su inesperada presencia.

—Terminé a tiempo mis asuntos para poder verte, linda.

Le miré por un segundo antes de sonreír levemente ante sus últimas palabras y me dirigí directamente a mi tocador.

—Pues que grata sorpresa—mentí una vez que me senté para darle la espalda al líder de los Dragones Rojos.

Pude escuchar la sarcástica risa de Vicious mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba directamente hacia mí. Tragué un poco de saliva al sentir su presencia tan cerca de mí cuerpo que decidí comenzar a cepillar mi cabello.

—No, no querida—comentó Vicious una vez que se inclinó tras de mí para quedar a la misma altura mientras detenía mi mano—Me gusta al natural.

Sentí como su aliento chocó contra mi cuello y provocó que se estremeciera.

—Tengo algo para ti—me dijo y depositó una pequeña caja sobre el tocador—Una esmeralda para otra esmeralda.

Miré directamente el paquete e inmediatamente decidí abrirlo.

—Es hermosa—dije una vez que me encontré con un collar adornado con una hermosa piedra esmeralda.

—Combina perfectamente con tus ojos—tomó el collar entre sus manos y me ayudó a ponérmelo.

—Gracias, Vicious—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios después de observar con más detalle el collar.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—me dijo al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja—Eres una tentación.

Tomé un profundo respiro antes de volverme en mi lugar para verle directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que lo sé—sonreí seductoramente.

Me levanté de mi lugar seguida de Vicious, lo tomé de la mano y lo guié directo a la cama, pero el líder de los Dragones rojos no fue capaz de esperar y me tomó por la cintura para atraerme a él antes de poder lograr llegar a la cama. Tiró del trozo de toalla que cubría mi cuerpo para quedar completamente desnuda ante él y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se abalanzó hacia mí para tumbarme sobre la cama y comenzar a penetrarme por detrás. Hundí mi rostro sobre las sabanas al ritmo de cada embestida que me proporcionaba, tanto que no fui capaz de ahogar mis gemidos de placer ante el movimiento de sus caderas.

—¿Eso te gusta, eh? —se escuchó la agitada voz de Vicious tras mi espalda.

—Cada maldito segundo—Mentí en medio de nuestro íntimo encuentro de placer.

Vicious salió de mi interior para obligarme a volverme en mi lugar y quedar frente a su imponente cuerpo y mirada. Mi respiración se fue moderando poco a poco conforme me ayudaba a montarme sobre su cuerpo y poder depositar mis piernas al rededor de su cadera, y así continuar penetrándome de pie, frente a la cama. Aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta llegar al clímax de nuestro acto. Delicadamente me depositó sobre la cama hasta que se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho. Después de unos minutos me liberé de su cuerpo y me levanté de la cama con todo el cuidado posible para no despertarlo, una vez que lo logré, me puse encima mi bata de dormir y encendí un cigarrillo para relajarme un momento.

—Todo sea por sobrevivir—me dije a mí misma mientras dejaba escapar el humo de mi cigarrillo y le dedicaba una de mis miradas a Vicious, el hombre más poderoso de Marte.

Continuará…

 **Notas del autor (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola, Space Cowboys y Cowgirls! Bien primero que nada quiero a gradecer que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Este pequeño fic surgió desde hace un par de días, ya que nuevamente vi las 26 sesiones de este magnífico anime, y obviamente desde todos los tiempos he sido partidaria de Spike y Faye. Y cómo siempre me gusta hacer una historia con todas mis parejas favoritas, así fue como llegue a esto.

Saludos!

Xoxoxo


End file.
